


Weasley and the Malfoy Conundrum

by daddykink (halogenharry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Confusion, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halogenharry/pseuds/daddykink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weasleys are always sorted into Gryffindor.<br/>Weasleys are all brave and true, not jealous and ambitious.<br/>Weasleys would never befriend a Slytherin, especially not Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Then Ginny comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sorting

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Wizards_Vs_Muggles](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Wizards_Vs_Muggles) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  What if Ginny was sorted to Slytherin? What if Ginny's jealousy and ambition took the best of her? What if Draco Malfoy was obsessively attracted to the new red-haired Slytherin, traitor to her blood?  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> I've never really thought of using Ginny/Draco for a pairing, but I had the claim lying around and I'm really happy with the way this has materialized. Hope you enjoy!

The whole room was in a silent state of shock. Very rarely was there confusion regarding the Sorting Hat's decision. The Sorting Hat had been doing his job since the start of Hogwarts and never before had it swung so far into left field with it's placement. But none of the teachers would question it. The Weasley clan was speechless. The Slytherin House wasn't sure whether they should laugh or throw a fit. It felt as if the world stopped as the words rang through the hall. And the poor, nearly petrified first year beneath the hat didn't know what to do. Her body froze, it seemed as if her heart stopped and the world came to a standstill around her. She was supposed to be a Gryffindor. Her family was full of Gryffindors. 

 

The hat had to be wrong. 

 

But no one said a word and the hat sat firm in his decision and her whole world felt like it could come crashing down around her any second.

* * *

 

"Ginny Weasley!" Professor McGonagall had called.

 

Ginny had taken a seat on the stool like every other first year student had prior to her and sat very still as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head to deliberate her placement, a placement that should have been simple and obvious. Every Weasley in the history of their family had been placed Gryffindor and she was supposed to continue that tradition.

  

But the hat took extra time, arguing with itself as Ginny and the other Weasleys began to give into their concern as the seconds dragged on until the Sorting Hat's voice boomed, "Slytherin!" and the whole room stopped in it's tracks.

 

From where he sat at the middle of the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy's eyebrow raised. A Weasley being placed in a house that's practically enemies with the house they're meant to be in and always have been? It was uncomfortable. It was unnatural. It was... intriguing. This fiery-headed Weasel was going to be in his house, away from her family for most of the day. The friends that she could have made through them within their House were now obsolete and she was stuck sitting at a table where she wouldn't feel welcome. And beyond that, why had the little Weasel been placed in Slytherin? Was she pretentious? Or was she just cunning? Draco's spirits lifted the longer he watched Ginny continue to sit as still as possible. Not because her pain amused him, but rather the possibilities regarding her time in the House were full of possibility and he couldn't wait to watch the ride unfold. From Ginny's point of view, it looked as if she thought if she didn't move this reality would cease to exist. 

 

Eventually, McGonagall had to get her up so they could move onto the next kid. Ginny walked down the steps slowly, making her way to a table of moderately unwelcoming faces. Draco saw her glance quickly at the Weasley clan where most of them sat with their jaws still dropped. The only one who had started to recover was Ron and he looked angry which was surprising. Draco thought that any brother watching his little sister walk over to her destined House looking completely scared for her life would looked worried and if she looked his way it could be reassuring or comforting for her, but rather Ron looked like he was ready to disown her from the family and, possibly, destroy the entire Slytherin House (as if he could). Deep down a chord was struck, but Draco didn't let it show to anyone around him.

 

Finally Ginny sat down at the end of the table closest to the teachers and surrounded by other first years. No one down there gave her a hard time but the older kids, who knew who this school generally worked, started to come alive and whisper around her, all of them trying to get to the bottom of the Weasley mystery as soon as possible.

 

To Goyle next to him, Draco said, "Looks like Weasley's got herself into quite the situation." He chuckled. The amusement this would bring would be completely unmatched.

 

"How do you think she'll fare?" Crabbe asked after listening in on Draco's words. 

 

Draco shrugged. "No one will truly know how she'll do until it happens. Most of this House probably think this was simply a mistake or a joke of some sort... But that little ginger may surprise us all."


	2. Trying Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny begins her time as a snake and, unfortunately, her own House isn't the only problem she faces.

After the first dinner of the year ended, Ron, along with Harry, Hermione and the entire Weasley clan, waited outside the Great Hall for Ginny. The plan was to give Ginny a bit of encouragement after that shock and comfort her as much as they could. At least, most of them thought that was the plan.

 

As soon Ginny was out the door, Ron was in her path, spewing out all of his anger. "What was that, Ginny? Did you want to be in Slytherin? Did you ask the hat to put you there? What made you want to do such a stupid thing?!? Do you need to be noticed _that_ badly? You're the only Weasley who has been in Slytherin... Merlin, Ginny, I can't believe you."

 

Harry and Hermione each grabbed an arm and pulled him back. "Ron, calm down," Harry said. 

 

"I highly doubt Ginny would ask the Sorting Hat to place her somwhere, Ron," Hermione stated, obviously a bit flustered by the display. 

 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course no one else thinks she would. But she did. I'm almost positive I saw her lips move before the Hat decided."

 

"Ah, but that's not enough proof that she asked, Ron," George interjected.

 

Fred nodded his head in agreement. "That's true, Ron. If you didn't hear her say it and all you say was a bit of lip movement, you have nothing."

 

Ron was fuming when Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walked out of the Great Hall. Draco was the first to notice Ron and chuckled at the sight. "You know, Weasley, I'm surprised at you. Immediately turning against your sister when she may need you most? Incredible."

 

Ron turned a bright shade of red that rivaled his hair. He took a step towards the blonde boy, who was laughing at his reaction. "You stay out of this, Malfoy! And stay away from my sister!"

 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, but Ginny and I could be such good friends. I mean, since we're in the same house after all." Draco looked around Ron at the sheepish girl behind him. "What do _you_ say, Ginny? After all, you should be the one choosing your own friends. And we _are_ in the same house."

 

Ron pushed Draco backwards but it only made him momentarily lose his balance. "Don't speak to her, Malfoy."

 

"You don-"

 

Quiet but firmly, Ginny said, "Ron, stop."

 

Ron's stance relaxed and he turned around to find Ginny angry and not with Malfoy, but with _him_. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

 

"Stop. You need to stop treating me like a child and blaming me for this right now. I got put in house that you don't like and you're going to have to deal with that, ok?" Ginny's eyes dropped for a moment before she continued, "Also Draco's right; I should be choosing my own friends, not you."

 

Draco smirked. "At least one of you is smart enough to make a good choice."

 

Ginny shot him a look. "That necessarily mean I'll be choosing you as a friend, Draco. But... I'll give you a chance."

 

The onlookers were all in shock. They watched as Ron went from relaxed to a betrayed lost puppy who had been kicked one time too many. Ginny wasn't going to budge in her words no matter how upset Ron looked. And Draco still wore that smug smirk as he watched the rest of the show.

 

Ron's hands balled into fists. "Fine. If you feel that way, have a nice year, Ginny. I hope you like your 'friends'." 

 

As Ron stormed off and the group ran after him, Ginny could hear Hermione and Ron arguing about whether or not he was too harsh. Much to her surprise, Draco was still there and walked towards her with a look that almost looked apologetic. "That was rough, little Weasel."

 

Ginny shrugged. "Are you offering your friendship to me to make my brother mad? You weren't very nice to me earlier in the bookshop."

 

"Nonsense, I was just... irritable earlier. And I had misjudged you. But now," Draco smirked once again, "I am quite intrigued by you. The only Weasley to ever be placed in Slytherin. Incredibly intriguing."

 

Ginny felt drawn by Draco's looks, signalling to her that she had enough excitement for the day. Despite having made her earlier statement, Ginny was a little scared as to what might happen if she did become friends with Draco Malfoy, a member of the family her family and friends hated most. Their fathers acted as rivals, her brothers hated him in varying quantities and he was Harry's main rival at school. Harry, who she had been starstruck by only a few weeks earlier, had looked at her with sadness but he didn't look like he blamed her at least. If Ginny and Draco were friends, she was sure to see that look more often and truthfully, she didn't know if she wanted that.  

 

Ginny cleared her throat. "I think I'm going to head to the Common Room. Goodbye." She stepped around him and started on her way.

 

Draco immediately fell into step with her. "That's funny, we were headed to the dungeons as well. We'll show you the way; after all, we can't have you getting lost on your first night here." He shot her a dazzling smile before turning forward again.

 

Ginny gulped. It was going to be a  _long_ year. _  
_

* * *

Hours after classes had ended and many snakes were happily chatting in the dungeons, Ginny sat at one of the many tables finishing up her homework for the day. It was friday which meant if she was able to finish everything before the end of the night she would have two days to do whatever she wanted. And she had something very important planned for that night in particular. It had been about a month since the school year had started and in that time she had found a mysterious black book in her cauldron that she couldn't actually write in but was able to communicate with a boy named Tom through it. He made her feel welcome and accepted, unlike majority of her house which was why she had agreed to do a favor for him. And in return he promised to help her get anything she wanted. The plan was all set and it would be set into motion as soon as she finished her work.

 

Draco, having noticed Ginny's red hair as soon as he walked into the room, waltzed over and jumped up onto one corner of the desk because Ginny was either ignoring his arrival or hadn't noticed. The little red head looked startled as the table shook and her quill fell from her hand. "Was that necessary, Draco?" She collected herself and restarted her writing.

 

Draco pouted. "No hello? How are you doing, Draco? You look stunning as always? Have you done something different with your hair?"

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And _have_ you done something different with your hair, Draco?"

 

His face lit up instantly. "I'm so glad you asked because I just so happen to be using a new gel today. I thought it would bring out my eyes better, what do you think?"

 

Ginny sighed. Draco hadn't turned out to be anywhere near as bad as Harry and Ron had made him out to be. In fact, he was probably the least intimidating person she knew. "You're hopeless."

 

Draco mocked his false hurt. "I'm just here to help you have some girl chats but if my hair gel isn't good enough for you, fine."

 

For the first time, Ginny laughed at one of Draco's remarks. Like wholeheartedly laughed until her sides hurt kind of laughing. Not that the comment was even that funny, but something in his tone was hilarious. And Draco, deep down, was glad she was finally smiling for once. Ginny remarked, again, " You're hopeless."

 

Draco shrugged and retorted, "Just trying to help, little Weasel."

 

"I told you to stop calling me that," Ginny whined. She didn't mind her last name, but every time Draco called her any variation of weasel she wished she could change it. 

 

Once again Draco shrugged but before he could offer up a response, he heard Pansy calling, "Draco!" from some feet away. With a sigh, a roll of his eyes and an exchange of looks between himself and Ginny, Draco hopped off the table and made his way over to Pansy Parkinson. She was mainly an acquaintance he had met through his parents, but for some reason she seemed to think they were something more when Draco had never made much effort to speak to her. He assumed it might have had something to do with their parents joking about their marriage (but he had expected her to realize that wasn't set in stone). No matter, Draco wasn't really friendly or interested in Pansy at the time because there wasn't anything particularly interesting about her and even if there was it could never beat a Slytherin Weasley. 

 

When he reached Pansy, she looked like a mother who was ready to spank her child for embarrassing the family or breaking a family heirloom. "What do you think you're doing, Draco?" she asked through a fake smile. Another thing that Draco hated about Pansy was that she did everything with a fake smile as if it helped at all. He truly hoped she would grow out of it. 

 

"Well, I was just discovering the cure for cancer until you so rudely interrupted me," Draco replied with a smirk.

 

Pansy rolled her eyes. "You think you're hilarious, don't you? Why were you talking to..." Disgust flashed across her face before she whispered, " _Her_?"

 

Draco shrugged. "Because I can. And if you don't mind, I'll be going back now."

 

As he turned, he caught Ginny walking past him with a look of determination settled on her face. She flashed him a quick smile before going towards the girl's dorm. 

 

Pansy glared at Ginny as she passed and said to Draco before walking away, "Looks like she doesn't want to talk to you anyway."

 

Draco rolled his eyes. That couldn't possibly be it; he had made her smile after all so he had to get points in her mind. She probably had something to do that night or she had something to grab. Draco was certain she didn't leave because of him. 

 

_But_ _it's_ _not_ _like_ _I_ _care_ _anyway_ , he thought. 

* * *

Later that night, Draco sat alone in the Common Room. He hadn't been able to sleep and couldn't stand the sound of Crabbe's snoring any longer so a seat in front of the fireplace seemed to be the best choice. It was around two am meaning everyone else was sleeping as well which was fine by him. Every once in a while, Draco needed some time to himself to clear his head. He was always surrounded by people throughout the day whether it be Goyle and Crabbe, Pansy or any student he happened to see in class. He liked them most of the time, but if he never got any time to himself, Draco thought his head might explode.

 

Draco sighed and leaned his head back over the couch and let his mind run free. Memories of earlier in the day, when Ginny walked off without a word, flashed through his mind and made him wonder once more: was actually the reason she had left?

 

He was sure some of his advances seemed as though he were simply taunting her because she was an easy target being a first year and the Slytherin Weasley. Draco was certain that's how the rest of the house saw many of his advances as well until he started to show he was genuinely enjoying the conversation. It was somewhat uncomfortable for him, enjoying talking to the Weasel, especially when his original plan was to observe from a distance. He had never intended to get too close unless it were to tease her a little, but after basically offering up his friendship to her, he felt that would have been too low of a blow. So in the end he had kept on their "friendship" moderately and hoped that it could at least be beneficial to him in the long run.

 

In all honesty, Draco was going about this with no plan in mind and he couldn't stand it. But, at 12 years old, an friendship couldn't hurt him. 

 

As his stream of thoughts flowed through his mind, Ginny Weasley padded through the dungeons. She was surprised to see the back of a blonde head when she came because the only reason she ran her errand at this time of night was her need to be stealthy. 

 

But by the color of the hair, Ginny immediately knew who it was and was slightly less worried.

 

"Oi, Malfoy!" she called as she walked down the stairs with a bounce in her step. "Why're you up so late?"

 

Draco jumped at the familiar voice and turned around. There Ginny Weasley was, still in her uniform only minus the robe, walking towards him casually as if meeting in the Common Room at two am was casual. 

 

He countered, "I could ask you the same thing, Weasley. Also what were you out so late?"

 

"Nothing," Ginny said, stopping on the other side of the couch. 

 

"If it was 'nothing' you wouldn't have bothered."

 

Ginny shrugged. She tried to seem innocent enough; she was just a first year after all. For all Draco knew, she could have been in the library and lost track of time (which she would have gotten kicked out hours ago it that were true, but she hoped he wouldn't realize it). 

 

"You were out way past curfew, Weasley. You're lucky you weren't caught."

 

Ginny gulped. She had heard from Ron about the time Draco had him, Harry and Hermione to Professor McGonagall to report how late they were out. If that were to happen to her then she may not be able to finish the plan properly. 

 

Draco nodded towards the girls dorms. "Now go on, get to bed."

 

Ginny shook her head and began walking. Draco settled back into the couch and took a deep breath. He thought he would be able to get back to his thoughts but Ginny spoke, interrupting him again.

 

"Draco, why are you nice to me?"

 

Draco angled his head towards her. "Should I not be?"

 

Ginny shrugged. "It's just, I know how your family feels about my family. And I know how you feel about my brother. And, well... I don't understand."

 

Draco sat forward slowly. "You're still afraid to be associated with me, aren't you? Afraid your brothers might find out?"

 

Again Ginny shrugged off his words. "I'm not really sure," she answered honestly.

 

"Even after the way Ron practically shunned you because of your placement?" It was blunt and harsh, but it was the truth. He understood family loyalty well, but once someone had turned their back on you he couldn't imagine bothering with them. "I mean, he blamed you for something completely out of your control. He acted like he barely knew you so why continue to care about him?"

 

Ginny bowed her and, with a quick goodnight, she ran to the girls dorm.

 

Draco's mouth formed a thin line as he watched her leave. He had gotten too harsh, he knew he had been, but she had to deal with it sooner or later, right? 

 

_Bloody_ _hell_ , he thought, _what_ _am_ _I_ _doing?_

* * *

 A few days later, Draco had just finished up the last of his classes and was about to head down to the dungeons when he heard a commotion at the end of the hallway. Every student and teacher who was in the vicinity ran towards where two hallways intersected right next to the out-of-order girls' room. Since everyone knew Moaning Myrtle by now he knew she wasn't bringing all of this attention and something big must have happened. 

 

Shoving students out of his way, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Draco immediately saw Harry, Hermione and Ron directly in the middle of the mix and then there, hanging on a light post, was Filch's cat. A sorry it was, attached by her tail and looking absolutely terrified by something. Instantly a story his father had told him once surfaced in his memory and when he looked at the words scrawled on the wall, he was sure this was a repeat.

 

Written in what looked like blood, the said, 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened.' Above all the whispering around him, Draco read, "'Enemies of the heir beware'?" His gaze focused on the frizzy haired girl a matter of feet from him and she stared right back. "You'll be next, Mudblood," he stated pointedly at Hermione who only glared back.

 

 

 

Though Draco was hoping he would see more of the aftermath, he followed instructions when they were all shooed back to their Common Rooms.

 

Behind him, Crabbe asked, "Whattaya think of that?"

 

Draco shrugged. "I think this'll _truly_ be an interesting school year. First the Slytherin Weasley and now this?" Draco turned to his two companions. "Luckily for us, we have the option to simply sit back and watch as it all happens."

 

The corner of Goyle's mouth twitched as he was about to smile, but stopped himself before asking, "But Draco, who do you think the heir is?"

 

Draco glared at him. "How should I know, Goyle? Do I look like a bloody encyclopedia?"

 

Crabbe and Goyle instantly backed off, leaving Draco to wonder, _Who_ _could_ _the_ _heir_ _possibly_ _be?_

 

Draco wasn't sure if an heir could be reborn or this was the sort of thing that could be passed down. He knew nothing about heir situations and frankly, he questioned himself on why it even mattered to him. He came a long line of Purebloods so the chances of him being a target were slim. But still, a part of him desired to know, to be in the loop on who was planning the destruction of the student body. What type of person did something like this? Would he be able to find them by looking at them or are they masters of keeping their poker face? It was all so _intriguing_ ; a mystery to be solved and some, he noticed as he walked through the dungeons, were ready to take on the challenge of finding the culprit while others either didn't think it affected them or wanted to seem like they didn't care at all when they were scared out of their minds.

 

The only person who didn't seem to be affected was Ginny Weasley who was sat on a couch reading while commotion went on around her and she acted like none of it existed. It seemed so unlike her, but then again, maybe no one had spoken to her yet. Most of the students he saw were older or they were first years he had never seen Ginny around. But to see her not even attempting to listen in on conversations seemed so... inhuman-like. Human nature was to show interest in your surroundings especially with great amounts of commotion going on around you.

 

Draco made a beeline for her, but was intercepted by Pansy before he could make it. "Draco," she said as she put herself in his way, "did you hear about the Chamber?"

 

Draco sighed. "Yes, Pansy, I saw the writing on the wall and all."

 

Pansy gasped. She looked around her quickly before she whispered, "Who do you thi-"

 

"I have no idea. Now if you'll excuse me."

 

Draco sidestepped her and finished walking the short distance to the couch before putting his hand on the back and hoisting himself over. Ginny was startled by the sudden visitor, but when she saw who it was her face fell back to its previous look of boredom. Noticing the quick switch, Draco pouted. "Not happy to see me, Weasley?" 

 

Ignoring him, Ginny went back to her book.

 

The fact that she would outright deny Draco even a word aggravated him and caused the opposite of what she had hoped. Instead of him leaving with a black cloud over his head, Draco made himself more comfortable; he stretched out, perched his crossed feet on one of her knees and laid his arms along the length of the couch. "So," he said with a bright smile, "what are you reading? Hear about the Chamber? Do anything fun today? Come on, Little Weasel - talk to me."

 

It was incredible to Draco how much anger he could see pouring out of such a small body. Ginny tensed up and pushed Draco's feet off her, making them hit the floor with a thud. Draco was surprised by her action and was even more put back when she looked at him with rage burning in her gaze. "I have no desire to speak to anyone right now, ok? Knowing the Chamber of Secrets is open and that at any given time someone could die, I have no desire to talk to anyone." A single tear was able to roll down Ginny's cheek before she began to swipe at them and ran away to the girls' dorm.

 

Draco was left completely dumbfounded and shocked, but before anyone noticed he shook himself off and casually walked to the boys dorm.

 

_So she did care after all._

* * *

 The next month went by slowly due to the low amount of attacks (the only one being Colin Creevey) and the never-ending odd events that regularly occurred around Hogwarts. Sometimes when Ginny went into the girls' room on the third floor she noticed a cauldron that was always left in the same spot with varying ingredients of a potion she didn't know yet. Other days the bathroom was spotless and those days helped ease her nerves. The cauldron was evidence that at any time she could walk in here and be tongue-tied trying to explain why she was there. Not that she went there that often. It was mainly just a minor check to make sure the entrance hadn't been discovered or tampered with before she had finished her task. 

 

She also, on the days and times she thought it would be least busy, went to the hospital every once in a while to check in on Harry after he had been attacked by a Bludger during a Quidditch Game. And by checking in, Ginny would peer into the doorway and see how he was faring, then she would ask Madame Pomfrey about Harry's condition and finally, plead with her not to tell anyone she had been there. 

 

The thing was, Ginny didn't know what she was supposed to do as a Slytherin. With her brother constantly walking the other way or walking as close to the wall as possible if they came near each other at all, there was no time for her to speak to any of the Gryffindor she would have known. She also never managed to speak to Harry or see him much for that matter. And she knew if Ron found out about her visiting him in the hospital he would accuse him of fraternizing with the enemy.

 

So she lived a distant life where she watched from afar.

 

But this behavior was getting lonesome and boring after having done it for three months. And her House still wouldn't let her in; a few of them would sometimes speak to her to ask about an assignment or ask her to move or to tell her some joke about her family/Muggleborns/her and that was about all the interaction she had. 

 

Well, besides Draco Malfoy. 

 

Ginny still, after three months, didn't know why Draco bothered with her. It was like he wanted her, the novelty item among the pack, to himself. For what, Ginny wasn't sure. He teased her minimally and periodically looked as if he may actually enjoy speaking to her and was genuinely smiling (not that she cared or anything, just observation).

 

And Draco became even more interested in speaking with her after his duel with Harry and he spoke in Parseltongue. Had she know that Harry spoke Parseltongue? Had he spoken any around her before? Did this mean Harry was the Heir of Slytherin? The answer to all three were a firm no (though out loud she had said she didn't know about the third one) and yet, Draco kept coming back because he thought she may know something. But all she knew was Harry had a power that was unexplainable as to why it was his and he always happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time since he was the one to find Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick after they had been petrified. No one could explain any of these strange happenings except with one answer: Harry Potter was to blame.

 

But Ginny had all the explanations. But she also knew better than to share them; that would be breaking the trust she had with Tom and Ginny, being a good friend, would never do that.

 

A few times she had considered telling Draco just so he would leave her alone, but she knew he would proudly go around and tell people and she, and Tom, couldn't have that happen. And after she had spied on her brother and Harry had sneaking into the Slytherin Common Room disguised as Crabbe and Goyle to get answers out of Draco, she was glad that she hadn't caved. Because if there were two people she didn't want getting in the way it was Ron and Harry.

 

But now, with all the commotion behind them for a few weeks, it was time for a Weasley Christmas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter is @layhanist!


	3. A Very Weasley Christmas & the Lingering Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Weasleys come home for Christmas at the close of the first half of the year. And everyone discovers the truth about Ginny's placement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally the worst at updating. I thought I would get this chapter up before I went to school, but planning for school took forever and when I got there I had so much to do and I couldn't have distractions. I also told myself I would finish this story this summer but I've had so much drawing practice I needed to do before I went back to school because I want to do well in the major I've chosen.
> 
> Anyway, I've written down my plans for the rest of the story but I think I lost them sometime last summer. I've honestly really missed writing and projects have been taking all my time. But since I've decided I want to produce more work and really hone my skills, I will make an effort to finish everything here.

_Chug-chug-chug-chug. Chug-chug-chug-chug._

 

The train barreled down the tracks, leaving behind Hogwarts towering high in all it's glory and speeding towards Kings' Cross Station where all the students' parents awaited them. Snow was falling just outside their compartment windows as they all imagined the Christmas' they were about to have. The first year students were especially excited considering this was their first time back home and they all could talk about their placements, how much they loved their House and the cool classes they're getting to take. 

 

On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was on edge. She hadn't really told her parents much in the few letters she sent, mainly generic stuff like, "My classes are very interesting. I've learned a lot so far and not once have I fallen asleep (just a joke, you know I'd never sleep in class). Hope all is well at home. Tell Charlie and Bill I said hi. Love, Ginny," or, "Yes, Mum, I've made friends. Ron's been like a brother to me, as always. George and Fred haven't been that bad, as far as I can tell, but I'll give them your warning about their pranks. Love, Ginny." She never said more, she never said less and she never revealed that she had been placed in Slytherin and the friends she had talked about was mainly Draco Malfoy, but she wasn't even sure if she should call him a friend. And considering all of her other siblings prior to her had been placed in Gryffindor and said roughly the same things as her in their own letters, her parents hadn't questioned her once. 

 

But Ginny was still scared. She knew her parents would be understanding, or at least they would make an attempt to be. But she was afraid she would be able to find the disappointment or denial in their eyes, something the young eleven-year-old didn't think she could handle. 

 

She felt something hit her head lightly, startling her out of her thoughts. Ginny's head snapped up to find a smirking Draco Malfoy eyeing her. "Head in the clouds, little Weasel?" He took a seat across from her and spread his legs out across the seat, never dropping his smirk. Sometimes Ginny thought his face was permanently stuck like that because she never really saw him any different. A few times while in class she had a daydream about how Draco would react if his face  _were_ to actually get stuck and how incredibly funny it would be. Considering Draco was a boy with a need to convey his self-righteousness, intimidation and pompous demeanor through his facial expression, she's sure he would be absolutely devastated to find a smirk plastered on his lips with a magical aura similar to gorilla glue.

 

Draco waved his fingers in front of her eyes again as he sat down across from her. "Hello? Earth of Weasley? Anyone home?" 

 

Ginny blushed, realizing she had gotten caught up in her thoughts again. "I'm fine." 

 

"If you say so."

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And what are you up to? Why aren't you with Goyle and Crabbe?"

 

Draco eyed the candy Ginny had sat next to her before snatching a handful, earning himself another dirty look. Draco asked with a mouthful, "Must I always be with them?"

 

"Well," Ginny contemplated, "you kind of always  _are_ with them. 

 

Draco scoffed. "Fine, but do you not think I have other friends, little Weasel?"

 

"Considering the fact that you're currently speaking to me, I'll assume you mean for to be one of those friends, Malfoy." And she had a point, which Draco made clear by the quick drop of emotion apparent on his face. She had never seen him speaking to anyone besides Crabbe, Goyle or herself and he mainly just seemed to walk around as though he owned all of England and Wales.

 

Draco snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, Weasley. I'm here for a charity visit, that's all. You know, considering _you_ have no friend and _I_ am the only one in this bloody school besides your dreadful brothers who will even bother to talk to you."

 

Ginny sighed. "So you admit you're taking to think about talking to me or, at the very least, pity me?" She grinned as Draco's lips formed a small pout. Subconsciously, Ginny was starting to really enjoy, and look forward to, these visits. She was painfully not aware of it though. And despite all of her teasing, she was unaware that Draco wasn't coming to taunt and torment her at all but rather have a genuine laugh and good banter with someone instead of the false reactions he was used to with friends. If he really could even consider Crabbe and Goyle friends since he knew they mainly liked him for his status; or if he even really wanted them as friends because they were dreadfully stupid when it came to common sense. Ginny was giving him something to work with instead of making him question why he bothered. 

 

They really liked each other but to really like each other would be out of character and possibly even wrong so neither could pull that mutual liking out of their subconscious.

* * *

The train ride was going averagely until an hour or so in, Ginny woke up after dozing off. The area under her cheek felt warm and soft, making her want to stay there forever. And she might have actually stayed longer if it weren't for the hand she felt rubbing circles lightly on her back. She peered up above and found, to her surprise, Draco Malfoy. He was fast asleep as well, or so it seemed, and the rubbing must have been a reflex for him.

 

She wasn't exactly sure what to do is such a situation so Ginny slowly sat up in hopes she wouldn't wake him, but failed.

 

"What..." Draco said softly in confusion. He leaned back away from her as the slow realization hit him they had been in some way sleeping together for part of the train ride. And since they  _were_ on the train, the area was public and anyone could have seen them in the train compartment. 

 

Draco cleared his throat, smoothed his robes and said, simply, "I'm sorry I bothered you. Have a good rest of the trip." And with that he left, leaving Ginny completely confused. 

* * *

 

Just as everyone else did in order to not look like a spectacle when entering the Muggle world, Ginny changed out of her robes into regular clothing. But this also helped her because it bought her more time before she would have to tell her parents the truth. She caught up with the twins just before they stepped off the train and followed them as they went to go greet their parents, whom they haven't seen in months.

 

"Ginny!" her mother called as the youngest Weasley strolled up to them behind Fred. Molly engulfed her in a hug and made it feel as though she could barely breathe. She pulled away slightly to have a good look at her. "How has your first year been so far? Make any friends? Your brothers aren't causing you too much trouble, right? I'm sure you just love the Gryffindor Common Room. Isn't just-"

 

"Dear," Arthur, Ginny's father, interrupted, "let's get them all to the car and you can ask when we get home. You don't want to fluster our poor daughter too much."

 

Ron rolled his eyes. "Don't even bother. Not like she'll say much, will you, Ginny?"

 

Their parents frowned at him. The family started to make their way off the platform while Arthur stayed back to calm Ron down which they all could tell was useless.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Ginny went straight to her room where she laid herself out on the bed and sighed deeply. She hadn't even been home an hour and the news had already nearly slipped. She really didn't know how much longer she could hide it from the rest of the family. Considering she had four siblings there with her, any of them could tattle on her at any moment.

 

It was stressful to think about. The idea of any of her siblings selling her secret out to their parents was concerning but wouldn't surprise her in the least. She knew far too well that at the drop of a hat, Ron would throw her to the wolves. Of course, that would make her life easier but she'd rather break the news gently and in a way they both could handle. And it's not like Ron would do it as a way to help but rather as a way to get back at her for "sabotaging her placement" and "befriending the enemy."

 

"Ginny! Come back down! We're having dinner!"

 

Ginny pushed herself off the bed and trudged down the stairs until she reached the table.

 

Her family had already started to dig in so she sat straight down and began fetching herself decent plates of food alongside them. She could see out of the corner of her eye the disgust on her mother's face as her brothers stuffed their faces and either sang or spoke through their full mouths (but that was basically just the twins). She also saw Ron, glaring at her from down the table. It made her uneasy but it was liveable. Despite the stress of having to find the perfect time to break the news to her parents, she was glad to be home. She hadn't been away from home for that long before and school was getting complicated.

 

Ginny felt so lost. She felt her mind was being toyed with but she couldn't surpass the cage she was in. And being completely abandoned by part of her family is taking its toll on her mental wellbeing. And the diary she had found... Things were too intense and she knew she couldn't handle this by herself. She was alone at school besides Malfoy but she _still_ had no idea how to define the relationship they had going. Fact is, they had woken up next to each other and she was leaning on his shoulder. And he was rubbing circles on her lower back in either a reflexive or intentional manner _and_ he had moved to sit next to her while she slept. She had no idea what was going on in his head and due to that lack of knowledge, she couldn't make any determination on what was happening between them and where they were going. She looked at him and saw Malfoy but somewhere, deep down, there was a tinge of something else she couldn't even fathom.

 

Throughout her long drawn out thought process, Ginny was completely zoned out and hadn't even noticed Ron mention her name.

 

"...Ginny? Why don't you ask _her_ what she's been up to? Why don't you ask  _her_  who her friends are?"

 

There was silence over the table as all eyes turned to her, the young, timid Weasley who only wanted peace as she ate her dinner. Her parents looked perplexed and it tugged at her heartstrings as the time settled upon her. The silence engulfed and felt as though it lasted hours before Ginny set down her fork and took a deep breath before taking the first steps, wading into the dark abyss of the unknown.

 

"Mum, Dad, I haven't been entirely truthful so far. I didn't lie," she assured them, "but I did leave things out. I... I was sorted into Slytherin." In reaction, her father's brows shot up in surprise and her mother gasped silently. "And my only friend, if I can really call him that, is Draco Malfoy."

 

The air felt thin, far thinner than she had ever expected. Everyone had stopped eating and awaited the reaction of their parents at the head of the table. No one had ever imagined this possible scenario, one of their own in Slytherin and making friends with the son of a family that despised them. And the family that Ginny had chosen was widely known as blood purists. It was such an odd arrangement, Ginny and Draco, that a few of the Weasleys mentally blocked it as if it hadn't just been mentioned. Molly placed her fork down next to her plate and clasped her hands, signalling she would be the first one, if not the only one, to speak on the matter.

 

"Ginny," her mother said, "no matter your placement, your Father and I still love you. Being a Slytherin doesn't change that and doesn't make you inherently bad. We're surprised the friend you've made..." She paused for a moment, clearly choosing her words. "We're happy you're making friends, nonetheless. And dear, we ask you not to keep such important information from us for so long." She ended with a somewhat stiff, but sweet, smile that crinkled her eyes and made her look as warm as can be. 

 

Ron shot up out of his chair, knocking his chair down in the process, and shocking the whole room in the change of temperament. He was red in the face and through obvious bewilderment and slightly gritted teeth, Ron said, "How could you be comfortable with this? How could you allow her to be friends with Malfoy? How?" He looked around the room at each member of his family until his eyes landed on Ginny. "How could you do _this_ to _us_? 

 

"Ron, calm down, this is your sister we're talking about," their father said. "I'm sure she is perfectly capable of making her own decisions. And if she feels that Draco Malfoy is fit to be her friend then he is fit to be her friend. Now, let's all finish this lovely meal your mother made for you."

 

"But Dad-"

 

"Uh uh, there will be no buts at this dinner table, Ronald."

 

From then on, the table was silent and only half the tension from before still remained. But still Ginny felt as though  her placement could break up the family at any minute.

 

* * *

 

On Christmas morning, Ginny sat in the living room in her robes with a cup of hot chocolate in hand. After everything had come out on the first night, things in the Weasley household mostly went back to normal and her parents asked her the same questions as before but this time they were able to ask about her House and the people she was meeting specifically rather than the generics she had received prior. Ron spent much of this time sulking by the window. Ginny's interactions with Ron had been reduced to practically nothing and she could only guess it was the instaneous acceptance of her placement that only made him feel like an outlier. She was uncomfortable to say the least but also, on another note, very relieved. She had told her family and the world didn't stop turning, the Arctic didn't spontaneously melt. Everything is just ok and that was perfectly ok with her. Of course, part of her wishes this had never happened. Having to deal her brother's daily tantrums was obnoxious and being the main cause of them was both sad and embarassing. But the strangest thing about all of it was the part that was fine with this outcome greatly overweighed any desire to go back and change it. She felt at home in Slytherin. It was a part of the puzzle that fit just like Draco Malfoy was fitting, as best as his piece could, as well.

 

She sighed quite audibly and continued to watch the gleam and shimmer of the sun off of the snow covered ground. It was entrancing as her thoughts swirled through her mind. So much so that she didn't notice the twins descend the stairs, Fred put on a kettle and George sneak up behind her. He patted her head when he was close. "Morning Ginny," he bellowed with a bright smile. Ginny jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion but smiled nonetheless. "Good morning, George."

 

From the kitchen she heard Fred say, "Oi! Don't forget 'bout me!" 

 

Ginny lightly snorted. "Good morning to you, too, Fred."

 

George pulled a chair from the table closer to the her and Fred did the same once he had prepared their tea. They both made noises of approval towards their drinks, then each other and turned back to their little sister. "Ya know, this is all ok with us, right, Gin?" George started.

 

"We realize that being in Slytherin doesn't make you a bad person," Fred tagged on.

 

"We'll always love you, Gin," they said in unison. "I mean..." said George. Fred finished, "You're our sister." 

 

"We sure are sorry about Ron, though," pleaded Fred. "Not quite sure what's gotten into him. We knew he hated Malfoy but none of us really thought it would go this far."

 

"Well, no one expected me to be to sorted into Slytherin so how were we to know? Not like Ron even had time to think about the what ifs." 

 

The twins exchanged a look and shrugged. "'Spose you're right," they agreed. 

 

Percy walked downstairs next followed by their parents. Ron was last and he averted his eyes from everyone elses. The morning went as planned without interruption. They ate breakfast as a family, opened presents and then went to Diagon Alley to see carollers and finally settled in at home by the fire. The day was essentially perfect despite the near breakdown that had happened only twenty-four hours earlier. 

 

Ginny wasn't sure how long the peace would last but it was welcome.

 

* * *

 

On the train ride back to school, Ginny let her siblings go first and took a little extra time to say goodbye to her parents and slip onto the train. There was the dilemna still of who she was going to sit with. She knew Harry was off limits due to Ron being there, the twins fourth years so despite loving her, they'd never want their first year sister hanging out with them and Percy was simply too old to even consider the possibility. As she was walking through the hallway of the train when she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned to find Draco Malfoy, alone, in the train car. 

 

"Break goes by far too fat, don't you think?" Draco gazed lazily out the window with his arms clasped behind his head. "I'd add one more week if it were up to me." 

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Guess you better take it up with the Ministry."

 

Draco's eyes narrowed but not in anger; the look was one of someone calculating an answer. "Yes, I suppose I should. There must've been some terrible mistake."

 

"Oh, absolutely dreadful!" Ginny exclaimed, continuing to play along. 

 

Draco smiled smugly. "But it is their lost, after all. I'm too good for them anyway."

 

Ginny snorted. "Now, I wouldn't go _that_ far, Malfoy."

 

With the smile still playing at his lips, Draco's eyes narrowed once more. "Is that so, Weasley? I'll have you know you're in the presence of an heir and a genius."

 

Ginny laughed out loud. "An heir?" Draco immediately felt the air between them change. "What kind of heir are you? What makes you worthy of anyone's respect, heir? An heir is someone you could proudly call master. "What is there about you?"

 

He licked his lips and wondered what had gotten into this girl since the last time he had seen her but he could inquire, Crabbe and Goyle came into the cabin. As expected, Ginny quickly left and the two boys made fun of her for being there but Draco paid them no mind and rather was preoccupied with the mystery surrounding Ginny Weasley. 

 

* * *

 

Ginny continued to regularly talk to Draco throughout the school year and tried to simply stay away from Ron as much as possible. It was for the best anyway because she felt as a great darkness made it's nest within her and she let it. She let herself be overcome by her emotions and fear but also guided by this new found feeling. 

 

She did her bidding and believed she was doing right by everyone until suddenly, it all came crashing down around her.

 

* * *

 

News that Ginny had been taken to the Chamber spread like wildfire. In an instant, Draco knew what had been done. Before they had gone to Diagon Alley, he had overheard his father talk about their need to find someone to be the conduit for Voldemort to return through a journal. His father had it when they left but somewhere throughout the day he had disposed of it and Draco hasn't been sure what to make of it. But instantaneously, Draco pieced it all together and it led back to him. This was his fault. And he kept quiet. 

 

But Ginny was strong. Ginny could overcome this. He knew that. But somewhere in the crevices of his mind, Draco's conscience was thinking the worst - what if Ginny Weasley died?

 

* * *

 

Draco had told himself he'd wait for her to return to the Common Room before he spoke to her. He realized that could possibly mean he'd never be able to ask about what happened. And he couldn't ask how she was doing without receiving a handful of looks questioning his actions. It was about two days since the Chamber incident had happened and he found himself outside the Hospital Ward taking deep breaths to prepare himself.  _Why am I_ preparing _myself_ , he thought.  _It's just Weasley in there. It's not like I care anyway._

 

He opened the door to find rows of beds with only a few occupants, one being Granger and on the other side of the room towards the back was Ginny. Draco attempted to look as casual as possible but he could tell instantly that Ginny saw right through him. "Hello Weasley, fancy meeting you here."

 

Her questioning gaze deepened and she shifted in her bed. "Is it now?" Draco tried to shrug before taking the seat next to her bed. "Are you lost maybe?"

 

Draco shifted slightly. "Well, no, I'm not lost, no. I actually came to see... you. I wanted to see how you are and, ya know, uh, apologize for my father's actions." Flustered, Draco quickly said, "I had no idea and I just wondered what had happened." 

 

Ginny rubbed her hands together nervously and her eyes darted around the room. "I... I'm fine, despite nearly dying a few days ago. I'm more frustrated that I allowed myself to be taken advantage of. With the fall out with my brother... Tom had promised he wouldn't hurt anyone and all he wanted was a way to gain enough power to get out of the journal... I thought we would share it... I even gave him the idea of the pipes! I did all his bidding and then..." Ginny sighed and looked Draco dead in the eye. "I don't blame you and in fact, I'm not mad at you at all. It was your father's doing so how could I take that out on you?" 

 

Draco nodded slowly, both in bewilderment and surprise. He had expected to find her angry, upset and he thought she would want nothing to do with him now that her father had tried to cause her harm. He was amazed at her reaction, truly. Here she was, having been moments from death and yet, she was angry with how things had played out. There was a passion burning inside that was as bright as her hair and he, for one, was more intrigued by her each passing day. 

 

"I'm... glad to hear that." 

 

They both look at each other for a few more moments before Draco looked away as he noticed Ginny blush and tried to hide his own. Perplexed, Draco stood and said quietly, "I'll see you at dinner tomorrow," before exiting the room. 

 

* * *

 

At dinner, Crabbe and Goyle sat on the opposite side of Draco who was purposely leaving a seat open. He noticed Ron giving him dirty looks across the hall but he paid him no mind because he was too busy looking for someone else. Pansy skipped up to him and smothered him as she said, "Draco, you saved me a seat! You shouldn't have!"

 

He carefully brushed her hands off of him and stated, "Good because I didn't. This spots not for your, Pansy." 

 

She scoffed. "Then who could it  _possibly_ be for?"

 

Draco looked through the throng of students until his eyes locked with Ginny. Pansy followed his gaze and made a sound to show her disgust but Draco paid her no mind. Ginny was confused by his stare but tried to stop her blush as she walked up to the spot beside him and ignored the daggers shooting out of Pansy's stare. Crabbe and Goyle snickered and as they opened their mouths to insult Ginny, Draco gave them a dirty look and they both recoiled. 

 

"Good to see you, Weasel," Draco assured as he passed her a roll. 

 

Ginny rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. "Good to be back but I thought I told you to stop calling me that, Malfoy."

 

Draco pretended to be taken aback. "You should be  _honored_ to have a nickname from me, little Weasel. I took the time to think of that for you."

 

She snorted. "I'm sure changing Weasley to Weasel took  _so_ much brain power and time. My apologies." 

 

"Good, good..." 

 

Ginny tuned him out for a moment as she noticed Ron watching her. His embarrasment when she noticed him was immediately apparent so Harry turned to see her watching them. He gave her a small smile, which she returned, and a wave before they both went back to their conversations. 

 

 

_What a strange, strange first year_ , Ginny thought as the hall gradually quieted down and the points ceremony started. 

 

* * *

 

Back in the common room, everyone had cleared out besides Ginny who had kept forgetting things over and over. She was sure now that she had everything she needed and hurried out of the dungeons as fast as she could with a trunk.

 

"Oi, Weasley!"

 

Draco sauntered up to her, clearly unbothered by their lateness. This constant "we just so happen to run into each other" was starting to make Ginny wonder, _Was all of this a coincidence?_

 

"Sure are running late, Malfoy. Spend too much time gelling your hair today?"

 

For once, it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "I like to double check everything. I'm very thorough."

 

They walked in silence as they made their way up the stairs and exited the castle. "Ya know," Ginny interjected through the calm air between them, "ever thought about not gelling your hair everyday?" Draco's eyebrow rose incredulously to which Ginny shrugged in response. "Just thought it might look nice."

 

Draco froze in his spot just before the threshold. Ginny continued as she snickered to herself and left Draco behind. 

 

__His mind filled with thoughts fighting one another and trying to fully understand. _She thinks I'd look good that way... She thinks I'd look good... She put in the thought... I mean, it's not like I care anyway... right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for that super long delay (it's been over a year which is so wild to me) and if you'd like you can follow me, and my art, on Instagram @e.levels and on Twitter @evvibes.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is @layhanist!


End file.
